Roodaka
Roodaka – jedna z antagonistek serii Lego Bionicle. Była ona również główną antagonistką w fabule z 2005 r. Jest sprytną i manipulacyjną przedstawicielką rasy Vortixx, która służyła niegdyś u boku Sidoraka, jako wicekrólowa visoraków. Służyła również Mrocznym Łowcom i Bractwu Makuta, jednak kiedy zdradziła obie organizacje, to zaczęła być przez nie ścigana. Historia Wczesne życie Roodaka pochodzi z wyspy Xia. Któregoś dnia, zgodnie z tradycją, ona i jej przyjaciel wspinali się po Górze, która starała się ich pożreć. Gdy Roodaka była już prawie na szczycie, usłyszała krzyk przyjaciela, złapanego przez górę. Mogła go uratować lub wspinać się dalej. Wybrała zwycięstwo. Wykorzystując odwrócenie uwagi Góry przez jej towarzysza, Roodaka dotarła na sam szczyt i została za to solidnie wynagrodzona, zyskując wysoką pozycję wśród Vortixx. Po pokonaniu Smoka Kanohi na Metru Nui, bestia została przetransportowana na Xię, gdzie Roodaka osobiście przejęła ją z rąk Toa Mangai Lhikana. Mroczni Łowcy Około tysiąca lat przed Wielkim Kataklizmem, Roodaka dotarła na Odinę, by trenować u Mrocznych Łowców. Chciała poznać ich techniki, lecz bez wstępowania w ich szeregi. The Shadowed One odmówił jej. Jednakże, niedługo potem Roodaka spotkała Toa Nidhikiego, który zgodził się ją trenować w zamian za pomoc mu w opuszczeniu organizacji. Roodaka udała, że się zgadza, a następnie powiedziała The Shadowed One o planach Toa Powietrza. W zamian za trening, zgodziła się zmusić Nidhikiego do pozostania w szeregach Łowców. Kiedy The Shadowed One się zgodził, Roodaka przemieniła Nidhikiego swoim Rhotuka w insektoidalnego potwora. Podarowała również Mrocznym Łowcom wojownika o imieniu kodowym Silence. Bractwo Makuta Wkrótce potem Roodaka wstąpiła do Bractwa Makuta. Gdy Toa Hagah wszczęli rebelię, by odzyskać Kanohi Avohkii, wykorzystała swoją sieć i zmieniła ich w małe istoty, które nazwała Rahaga. Jednak to jej towarzysz Sidorak przypisał sobie ten pomysł i został mianowany władcą hordy Visoraków, podczas gdy Roodaka została pod-dowódcą. Jako wicekrólowa Visoraków, Roodaka planowała przejęcie hord dla siebie. Podczas gdy Sidorak organizował wielkie wyprawy wojenne, ona zajmowała się bardziej subtelnymi sprawami. Szybko stała się irracjonalna i brutalna. Potrafiła zrzucić Visoraki z dużej wysokości za "pomyłki, niesłuchanie jej, patrzenie na nią krzywo albo zbyt długo". Choć ani Sidorak nie ufał Roodace, ani ona jemu, król liczył na zawarcie stałego przymierza z Roodaką, by zdobyć władzę polityczną na Xii. Kiedy Makuta Teridax został uwięziony przez Toa Metru, telepatycznie wezwał swoich sługusów - Sidoraka i Roodakę, którzy widzieli w tym szansę stania się jego ulubieńcami. Gdy Sidorak zajmował kolejne dzielnice miasta, Roodaka udała się do miejsca, w którym znajdowała się Pieczęć Toa więżąca Makutę i wycięła z niej kawałek materii, wiedząc, że każdy fragment Pieczęci ma wpływ na całą jej strukturę. Niedługo potem Visoraki zdały raport, że Toa Metru zostali schwytani, gdy powrócili do Metru Nui w celu uratowania Matoran. Wojownicy zostali zawieszeni w kokonach na szczycie Koloseum, gdzie Sidorak kazał ich zabić, lecz Roodaka zasugerowała mu, by zabił Toa w bardziej widowiskowy sposób. Sidorak zgodził się i rozkazał zmutować Toa. Jednakże, nowo powstali Toa Hordika zostali uratowani przez Rahaga. Roodaka zmierzyła się później z Krahką i pokonała ją. Następnie, rozkazała jej rozmieścić w Metru Nui fałszywe dowody na to, że Toa Metru nie było przeznaczone zostać Toa. Poradziła również Sidorakowi, by wypuścił Zivona do miasta. Niedługo potem, Boggaraki schwytały Toa Hordika Vakamę, który opuścił swych towarzyszy, i zaprowadziły przed oblicze Roodaki. Ta zaproponowała mu stanowisko dowódcy Visoraków, a Toa, zdesperowany, zgodził się, widząc w tym jedyną szansę na ocalenie Matoran. Tej samej nocy, Vakama poszedł do Wielkiej Świątyni, w której Rahaga poszukiwali wskazówek dotyczących legendarnego Rahi Keetongu. Schwytał pięciu z nich, a Norika uwięził pod gruzami. Toa Hordika zabrał Rahaga przed oblicze Sidoraka jako dowód swej lojalności. Roodaka nalegała, by uczynić z Vakamy pod-dowódcę hordy Visoraków. Sidorak, wciąż licząc na zdobycie władzy na Xii dzięki sojuszowi z Roodaką, zgodził się na to i przedstawił Toa Ognia hordę. Kiedy Toa Hordika i Norik zaatakowali Koloseum, Roodaka rozkazała Visorakom ich zaatakować. Nagle, ona, Sidorak i Vakama usłyszeli dziwny odgłos i ujrzeli Keetongu, wspinającego się po ścianie wieży. Zdumieni i niedowierzający, Sidorak i Roodaka poszli rozprawić się z legendarnym Rahi. Gdy Sidorak nie mógł trafić Keetongu, Roodaka wystrzeliła strumień energii ze swoich Szczypiec Przechwytujących prosto w Rahi i zrzuciła go z wieży. Następnie udała się wraz z Sidorakiem na pole bitwy, by upewnić się, czy stwór na pewno nie żyje. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Sidorak nalegał, by Roodaka dobiła Keetongu, który okazał się jeszcze żyć. Vortixx jednak zostawiła Sidoraka samego i odeszła. Sidorak, nie mając odwagi, by się bronić, został zmiażdżony przez Keetongu. Następnie Roodaka wkroczyła na pole walki na ogromnym Kahgaraku. Obezwładniła Toa Hordika i zażądała od nich Mocy Żywiołów. Piątka Toa wystrzeliła wtedy w nią swoje żywiołowe Rhotuka, nie przyniosło to jednak żadnego rezultatu. Wtedy Vakama, przeciągnięty z powrotem na stronę dobra przez Matau, wystrzelił swój Rhotuka w królową, pokonując ją. Nie wiedział jednak, że zniszczył przy tym fragment pieczęci Toa noszony przez Roodakę, uwalniając tym samym Teridaxa z jego więzienia. Ogromna Mroczna Ręka złapała Roodakę i przeniosła ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Plotki głoszą, że Roodaka powróciła na Xię i wspięła się drugi raz na Górę, by sprawdzić swoją siłę. 250 lat temu, Roodaka przekazała informacje Zaktanowi i ostrzegła go przed atakiem Bractwa Makuta na bazę Bractwa przejętą przez Mrocznych Łowców. Jakiś czas później, omal nie została zabita przez grupę Mrocznych Łowców dowodzoną przez Trackera, który zmusił ją do spotkania z The Shadowed One, by omówić jej lojalność. Jednakże, The Shadowed One zawarł później umowę z Toa Nuva, nakazując im wyeliminować Roodakę, ci jednak zdradzili go. Wiedząc, że zarówno Mroczni Łowcy i Bractwo Makuta żądają jej śmierci, Toa zmusili Roodakę to przemienienia Rahaga z powrotem w Toa Hagah. Przemienieni wojownicy zabrali Roodakę do swego aresztu. Zakon Mata Nui Roodaka została później złapana przez Zakon Mata Nui i przydzielona do drużyny składającej się ze Spiriaha, Vezona, Takadoxa, Carapara pod dowództwem Brutaki, która miała za zadanie uwolnić Miserixa, dawnego lidera Bractwa Makuta. Kiedy grupa podróżowała na Stelt, aby nabyć statek, Roodaka bała się, że któryś z mieszkańców ją rozpozna. Brutaka oszukał handlarza, używając Roodaki jako zapłaty, ponieważ mieszkańcy wyspy chcieli ją ze względu na jej powiązanie ze śmiercią Sidoraka. Nim jednak Brutaka oddał Vortixx w ręce Steltian, kazał Vezonowi uderzyć handlarza w głowę, by wyglądało to tak, jakby na miejscu wydarzyła się walka. Potem jednak Brutaka sam pozbawił handlarza przytomności i rozkazał Takadoxowi zahipnotyzować istoty na statku, by wyskoczyły za burtę. Następnie drużyna szybko opuściła wyspę. Kiedy powiedział zespołowi, dokąd zmierzają, na rozkaz Spiriaha pojawiła się grupa Zyglaków. Makuta wyjaśnił, że zamierzał dopłynąć statkiem na Zakaz, by zemścić się na Skakdi. Po trzech dniach drużyna przybyła na ową wyspę. Kiedy armada Zyglaków szykowała się do ataku na Zakaz, zjawili się wojownicy z gatunku Ehleka i pokonali najeźdźców. Następnie, Brutaka zaatakował Spiriaha, powalił go i ujawnił Lariskę reszcie drużyny. Odzyskał dowództwo i rozkazał kontynuowanie podróży. Po przypłynięciu na porośniętą lasem wyspę niedaleko Południowego Kontynentu, Brutaka odzyskał tajny skład broni zostawionych tam przez Trinumę i Botara. Roodace dano Miotacz Rhotuka, ale wkrótce potem Tren Krom zaatakował i złapał Brutakę, łapiąc w pułapkę drużynę na wyspie przez stworzenie wysokich na kilkadziesiąt metrów ścian dookoła grupy. Gdy Roodaka i reszta ratowali Brutakę, zginął Carapar, gdy Tren Krom strzelił w niego strumieniem energii. Potem dotarli na Artidax, gdzie po zejściu na ląd, piaski na plaży o mało nie wciągnęły Spiriaha, lecz wtedy Roodaka przemieniła piach w rój Lotników Ognistych przy pomocy swojego Rhotuka. Gdy spotkali Miserixa, Roodaka i Vezon zostali przez niego zaatakowani, a Spiriah zabity. Ostatecznie zgodził się na warunki postawione przez drużynę. Kiedy Roodace nie udało się przekonać Makuty, by został jej sojusznikiem, Brutaka i pozostali usiedli na grzbiecie Miserixa, a ten rozpostarł swe skrzydła i odleciał z wyspy, kierując się na północ. Po powrocie na Daxię, Roodaka została uwięziona w Otchłani przez zastępcę Botara. Spherus Magna Po pokonaniu Teridaxa przez Mata Nui, Roodaka zamieszkała na odrodzonej planecie Spherus Magna, gdzie jej mutacje z Otchłani zostały cofnięte przez Kanohi Ignikę. Osobowość Roodaka jest często przedstawiana jako postać uwodzicielska i zalotna, ale jednocześnie też bardzo manipulująca i zdradziecka. Kiedy żyła na Xii, zdrada była tam wymagana, aby przeżyć. Nie przejmuje się innymi istotami; jedyną postacią, którą podziwiała, był Teridax. Nienawidziła Sidoraka i chciała być z nim tylko po to, aby stać się potężną władczynią; z kolei Sidorak nie dbał zbytnio o Roodakę. Jest ona bardzo strategiczna oraz przenikliwa i przez to łatwo manipulowała Sidorakiem, wykorzystując go, by stać się pełnoprawną królową Visoraków. Podczas wojny Bractwa Makuta z Mrocznymi Łowcami, kierowała dwiema organizacjami tak, jakby były pionkami w jej grze, wykorzystując je by tworzyć lub łamać sojusze. Galeria Plik:Roodaka WoS.png|Roodaka w filmie Bionicle 3: W sieci mroku Plik:Sidorak & Roodaka (The Leaders of Visorak Army).png|Roodaka i Sdorak Plik:Roodaka is cruel.jpg|Złowieszczy uśmiech Roodaki Plik:Roodaka Set.png|Roodaka jako zestaw Kategoria:Bionicle Kategoria:LEGO Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Femme fatale Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Wyrzutki Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Inteligentni Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Sabotażyści Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Uwięzieni Kategoria:Sztuczna inteligencja Kategoria:Mechanicznie zmodyfikowani Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Uznani za zmarłych Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Nierozstrzygnięci Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Społeczni darwiniści Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Dysocjacyjni Kategoria:Bez płci Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Zło konieczne en:Roodaka Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Samozwańczy Bogowie